<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>William’s First Day by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729231">William’s First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lighthouse Land Community [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Clayton &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lighthouse Land Community [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>William’s First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>William’s First Day</b><br/>
<b>Character:</b> William Clayton Queen, Felicity Smoak<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Arrow<br/>
<b>Job:</b> IT tech<br/>
<b>Fic (how many words):</b> 406</p><p>William put a box on the empty desk. It was his first day at Smoak Tech. Felicity suggested that he start in I T and work his way up. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed to it anyway.</p><p>On the desk, he found a stack of work orders. He looked through them and left his box to start working.</p><p>On the fourth floor, he stopped at the assistant's desk. "I'm from IT. I see Mr. Davis needs a password reset."</p><p>"You're new. He was expecting that pretty redhead that usually comes up." The assistant pointed to the open door. "Go on in."</p><p>"Thanks." William knocked on the open door and went in. "Mr. Davis, I'm here to reset your password."</p><p>"You're not the girl I usually get. Where is she?" Mr. Davis asked gruffly. </p><p>"I have no Idea, sir. I'm new. It will take me just a few…."</p><p>"Nevermind. Go. I'll figure it out. You tell them in I T that I want my usual girl next time." Mr. Davis shooed him out. </p><p>William nodded and left. He stopped by the assistants desk to get the work order stamped. "Does he forget his password a lot?"</p><p>"At least once a week. Kelly, that's her name, usually comes to reset it. He tries to chat her up. It's creepy. I thought of reporting him but I like my job."</p><p>"I'll do it." William glared at the open door. "I won't get fired. See you around."</p><p>William went to the sixth floor for his next work order. There was a printer not working. It took him an hour to unjam the paper and get it back on the system. He had that work order stamped before moving on to the tenth floor.</p><p>The tenth floor was the executive floor. He stopped by Felicity's office to see if she was busy. She saw him through the doorway and waved him in.</p><p>"So how are you liking it?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"I've only completed two work orders. Did you know Mr. Davis is harassing on of the I T  techs?"</p><p>"That's why you have him now. He can either remember his password or get used to your sweet face." Felicity smiled as she pinched his cheek.</p><p>"Mom, stop with the 'mom thing'. We're at work. I better get back to it.".</p><p>"See you at dinner. Your dad's making chili." </p><p>"Bye." William left to get back to his work orders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>